The Summer
by kbear87
Summary: So, it's a RyanSummer story...you'll like it if you like them...r&r please...COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

THE SUMMER  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story they belong to FOX and anyone else that might.  
  
Summary: Throughout the summer, Summer has been sitting in her house crying her eyes out after her boyfriend's sudden interest in running away for the summer. Also, breaking up with her in a letter left on his nightstand.  
  
Ryan, after him finding out that the baby wasn't his, is driving right back to Newport to continue the life he had there. Only he hasn't found out that Seth has sailed away on his boat and won't return until the summer's end.  
  
As Summer keeps returning to the Cohen house, hoping that Seth would have returned early, she runs into Ryan, returning to his home. They start hanging out and they eventually become good friends.  
  
Marissa and her Father are taking some bonding time, on a nice vacation to Palm Springs for the summer. And Julie and Caleb, yep still married, but Marissa doesn't live with them. They might make a few appearances, but I don't know. Hailey and Jimmy are still together and she went with them for the summer.  
  
As Summer enters the Pool house, she sees that Ryan is still sleeping, since it is still pretty early in the morning. She creeps into the pool house, and jumps on his bed waking him up. Soon he knocks her down so she is lying next to him.  
  
"Hey," Ryan says still sleepy, since he just woke up.  
  
She replies still laughing, "Good Morning, I couldn't resist, you were sleeping there and you looked way too cute."  
  
"It's fine, I had to wake up sometime."  
  
"Well I was wondering, what are we gonna do today? I mean, cause we are still by ourselves, no one else is here. Seth is still gone and so is Marissa," Summer says as she begins to cry, remembering that Seth had left her.  
  
"It's okay Summer, even though Seth is like my brother he is a jackass for letting you go. At first when he told me he liked you, I thought he was an idiot. I also thought that you were way to shallow for him. But when we started hanging out, my view changed, I think you are a very sweet girl. I believe that you should forget about him and move on with your life. You deserve much better," Ryan says while staring deep into her eyes, to give her the impression that he really cares, which he does.  
  
"Thanks Ryan, that was really sweet of you to say, but don't say that about him, he's like your brother," she reply's as she tries to sit up.  
  
"Summer..." he whispers as he tries to kiss her but she backs away.  
  
"Ryan, I can't. I still care about Seth. I can't just do that." Summer starts to cry again, feeling horrible because she just turned down a kiss from someone she really likes.  
  
"Summer, it's okay. I understand, you're not ready, I can handle that."  
  
"Ryan please don't hate me," she whispers as she leans in and kisses him full on the mouth. He accepts the kiss and they get into a full make out session on the bed. Hands start wandering and pretty soon Summer is underneath Ryan enjoying the feel of his naked back under her hands. Kirsten comes to knock on the door and opens it and the two are caught.  
  
Kirsten, embarrassed at what she just walked into, turns around right after she says, "Sorry, didn't know that Summer was here. I'll just go." In the mean time Summer had jumped off the bed and in the process Ryan was pushed off of her and onto the floor.  
  
Summer went over to help him up. "Sorry. It's just that Kirsten saw us and what if she tells Mr. Cooper, then what if he tells Marissa. She'll hate me forever."  
  
"Summer, it's okay. Kirsten won't tell Marissa, she might tell Sandy and he might tell Marissa's dad but that's a different story.  
  
"Ryan, maybe we shouldn't do this until Marissa's back and so is Seth. So we can tell them how we fell. I mean, we do like each other, what happens if we do this, then one of them comes home and they decide to tell us that they still care and we go right back. We give up on everything that happened this summer. If you can't tell I am talking about you. I would never go back to Seth, but you, you still probably love Marissa, and deep in your heart you know it and that won't go away.  
  
AN: I know it sounds cheesy, and I made Summer way too logical...but review...please. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Brief A/N: Thanks for all those reviews!!! No I'm kidding...thanks to those who have reviewed. Your suggestions will be very helpful in writing this story. Please send more!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

After that wonderful day in the pool house, Ryan and Summer continued their friendship. Though it's been really weird ever since Ryan agreed with her, about the whole he stills loves Marissa, and she doesn't want to lose her best friend thing. It's kinda weird, with the fact that they both really want each other. Summer can hid it well and Ryan is having a little problem not showing it to Summer.  
  
On a rainy day, in the middle of July, which is kinda unusual for California, both Ryan and Summer were in the pool house watching the rain hit the ground and listen to the rain hit the roof. They were so bored that Summer was really close to falling asleep. Ryan thought she looked so cute. But Ryan was thinking that a lot lately. Everything she did he thought was cute and adorable and hot.  
  
Summer fell asleep, and Ryan covered her with the blanket. He kissed her forehead and left her there to get something to eat in the house. About an hour later after he came back in the pool house, she woke up to have to go home.  
  
"Hey Ryan, I have to go, my dad's coming soon and I have to go call to make sure. I'll see you tomorrow though right," Summer said almost sounding sad that she had to leave the comfort of his presence. He just nodded, and she left.  
  
Ryan had that whole evening to think about what happened. He was in love with Summer and she needed to know. The only thing was he had no way of getting to her house to tell her, Kirsten was at work and Sandy was out doing something. He started to walk. As he walked he thought of things to say to Summer. 'I was wrong I want to be with you, and I know you want to be with me,' 'Summer I need you, I don't love Marissa, I'm in love with you.'  
  
When he reached her house after a half an hour of walking, he went up to the door and rang the doorbell. Summer answered the door.  
  
"Ryan! You're all wet from the rain. And you're shivering. Get in side," she demanded.  
  
"No I have to talk to you," he said through the chattering of his teeth. "I was wrong Summer..."  
  
"Wrong about what," she replied.  
  
"I was wrong about us. I love you not Marissa, okay. I don't care about her anymore. I want to be with you. Screw the Cohen's and screw the Coopers. They don't matter, we do. We're the only one's that matter." There he did it, he said what he needed to say. He was in love with her and only her.  
  
"No, Ryan you don't, you love her, you don't love me..." she trailed off.  
  
"No Summer, don't tell me who I love and don't. I love you and not Marissa," he yelled, clearly not getting the point across before. She just stood there in shock, with millions of different things running through her mind. 'He loves me,' 'he doesn't love Marissa,' 'he wants to be with me.' This couldn't be happening. Ryan, still shivering from the cold rain was standing in her doorway, professing that he loved her.  
  
"Ryan..." she whispered, and that's all she had to do.  
  
Ryan took the few steps it took to stand right in front of her, and then he kissed her. He kissed with all the will he had. He had backed her up to the nearest wall after kicking the door closed. Soon, Summer's legs were wrapped around his waist, and he was leading her upstairs to her room.  
  
Tongues dueling, clothes being ripped off, Ryan and Summer were happy. They were together. No one, and I mean no one was going to take them away form each other, except maybe he first love.

How was that...Review...Please...more suggestions needed. If you couldn't tell Seth's coming back soon, when undecided, but he's coming back.  
  
Kara 


	3. Chapter 3

The Summer-Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The usual disclaimer applies. I own nothing but I wish I did. Adam and Ben are amazingly hott!!!

Thanks Kaylee and esta cena fan, you both made me do this, your reviews came out of nowhere, it's been 3 months and I haven't continued. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed also.

* * *

One Month Later…

Ryan and Summer were happy. They were together. They had been together for the last month and they had learned so much about each other.

On Thursday night, when Summer was hanging out with Ryan and watching the Valley, she realized that she really loved him. But, unbeknownst to Summer, Ryan was going through some trouble. When suddenly the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Said Ryan. "Kay," came Summer's voice not really paying attention as he got up from the bed. She was staring intently at the TV waiting for the beginning of her favorite show in the world.

Ryan answered the door.

"Marissa? What the hell are you doing here?" Ryan asked with anger he never thought that he would have. "I thought you were still in Palm Springs with your dad?"

"We came back early and I though that I would come see the Cohens. What are you doing back? What happened with Theresa? I thought I would come see the Cohen's tell them that we were back." Marissa said not sensing at all that something was wrong, seeing as Ryan looked extremely gut wrenched with sadness.

"Ummm…Long story…" He trailed off.

"Oh, well maybe you could tell me, maybe we can go to dinner at the Crab Shack and catch up." Not seeing the face that Ryan was making, that looked extremely close to the guilty feelings he was feeling for hiding Summer in the Pool House.

"Hey Ryan what's taking so long? The Valley's starting" Came a voice from the kitchen and walking in the living room. "Marissa, what are you doing back?" Came Summer's voice in a slightly confused voice.

"I didn't know that you were here! What _are_ you doing her?!" Came Marissa's slightly pissed off voice.

"I was hanging out with Ryan, we've been friends since you left and he came back. Why do you care, you left? You didn't care anymore?" Summer said with some anger. Jeez her best friend left her alone for the whole summer, what was she supposed to do. Let he get away with it?

"Sorry Summer, but I was talking to Ryan before you came in here…So Ryan do you want to go?"

"Umm…sorry Marissa maybe tomorrow, I'm kinda hanging out with Summer right now, I can't just leave her like you did, I'm not that kind of person."

"Okay, well maybe we can go to lunch…Meet me at the Crab Shack at 12:30. I'll see you then. Bye." Marissa said as she kissed his cheek good-bye.

Once she was gone, the couple went back into the pool house to watch the Valley.

"Oh great I missed the first 10 minutes cause of that bitch," Summer said, stating obviously how much she hates Marissa now.

"Come on Summer, you don't think that she's a bitch do you?"

"Yes she left me alone for most of the Summer…I had no one…that is till you came back," she said suddenly feeling a little better, then tried kiss him, but he pulled away. "What's wrong? Why won't you let me kiss you?" Suddenly concerned with the fact that maybe he still wanted Marissa.

"It's just weird having her back…I know that we broke up, but seeing her just brought everything back. Every feeling that I had, everything that we went through."

"You still care about her and that's fine…but don't let her ruin this Ryan, we have something great here. I love you," and the information came spilling through her mouth like water flowing over Niagara Falls. She was now crying because she didn't want to loose him.

"You what? Summer this is big, this is serious information, I can't believe you just told me that!" Ryan was shocked to say the least.

"Oh my God, you don't feel the same, I thought you did, I'm really sorry, oh god I'll leave you alone now," she said blubbering, frantically scrambling to get her stuff and leave. When Ryan suddenly grabbed her arms to stop her.

"Summer, Summer STOP, I don't want you to leave. I love you too. I wasn't going to tell you until I knew that you felt the same way." Ryan said with such passion.

"Really? You love me?" Summer's quiet voice came out. She lunged forward and kissed him with all the passion that she had built up in her.

Let's just say that The Valley was completely forgotten, but another thing that was forgotten was the fact that they somehow had to tell Marissa and the Cohen's and even Seth when he returned…if he ever returned.

* * *

A/N: I'm thinking maybe Seth will some back in the next chapter if I ever do that one. Also, Marissa finds out…but not the way you think…I have to organize thoughts before I write that one. Any way, you know the drill, press the pretty purple button and review…you know you want to come on. Press it.

Kara


	4. Chapter 4

The Summer. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: You've read it before…if you must read it again go to chapter 1.

Thanks to all the reviews…

* * *

A couple weeks later… 

Summer and Ryan were in the pool house…as usual. Developed in a heavy make out session, when there was a knock at the pool house door.

"Who could that be?" Summer asked.

"I don't know, let me find out," Ryan replied.

Getting up off the bed he trotted over to the door, unlocked it and to his surprise along with Summer's, there stood Seth anxious to talk.

"SETH! What the hell are you doing here?" Summer exclaimed jumping off the bed towards the door.

"SUMMER? What are you doing here?" Seth exclaimed.

"Ummmm…"

"We're just hanging out Seth. What are you doing back I thought that you weren't coming back," Ryan said trying to save Summer. Trying to keep their relationship from Seth was going to be hard to do.

"At 10:30 at night? OK. So what's up guys, anything interesting happen while I was gone?" Seth asked.

"Yea, a lot, why are you here, I really don't want to see you Seth. You hurt me and this is really hard. I'm going to go, okay. I'll see you later Ryan," She said almost crying.

"Kay, I'll walk you to your car. Seth I'll be right back."

Outside, while walking towards her car, Summer broke down.

"Ryan, I don't think that I can do this anymore. I mean he's back, and what happens when we tell him? He'll die. It's really hard to see him right now. I don't think I can come here anymore. I'm sorry," Summer cried as she got in her car.

"Sum…" Ryan trailed off as she drove away.

* * *

Back in the pool house Seth was getting anxious to talk about his summer and how he missed Ryan and Summer. But he was also thinking of ways he could get back Summer. Little did he know Ryan was doing the same thing. 

"Seth I'm not in the mood to talk right now," Ryan said when he got back in the pool house.

"That's okay Ryan, I'll do all the talking. So we need to come up with a game plan for me to win back Summer. I spent a lot of this summer thinking about her and I really missed her. What do you say Ryan, help me?" Seth asked, unaware of the fact that Ryan was not paying attention to anything he said, after he said Summer's name.

"Seth, go away. We'll talk in the morning. Okay?" Ryan asked, clearly pissed off.

"Night," Seth said as he left closing the pool house door.

Ryan got up and locked it, then headed to the bathroom to take a shower. He stopped mid action and called Summer. He dialed the number.

"This is Summer, you should know that since you called me. Either I can't get to my phone or I'm screening your call…" Her voice trailed off. Ryan suddenly knew that this relationship thing he had with her, was just a summer fling.

* * *

AN: Okay so that was sad, I'll try to make it more cheery. I had to add Summer's voice mail message, it felt right. Now you know what to do…hit that pretty little purple button that says Review…you know you wanna…. Please…I need reviews. 


	5. Chapter 5

The Summer-chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing, though I wish I did.

* * *

Ryan sat there, on his bed looking at his phone for what seemed like hours. He had this sudden wave of nausea, thinking about how much he loved her. How she just left like and hour ago and he missed her so much, he felt like dying. He finally decided he should try to sleep. All he could do was think about her, dream about her. He needed her. He then decided that it didn't matter that Seth was back, just like it didn't matter before when they first got together. 

He got dressed and drove. He just drove, at first he was going to go to Summer's, but he kept driving. He had to think. Think of a way he could stay friends with Seth and date Summer. There was no exception. He needed to be with Summer. He couldn't breath without her. He thought of that day the day that he and Summer first kissed, the same day that Kirsten found them in the pool house making out, the day they had started dating, the day everything was perfect.

Flashback:

"_Summer…"_

"_I can't, I still care about Seth. I just can't"_

"_It's okay, I understand. You're not ready, I can handle that."_

"_Ryan, please don't hate me…" She kisses him._

End Flashback.

Ryan spaced remembering that day. It felt like yesterday.

Flashback:

_The door bursts open…_

"_Sorry, I didn't know Summer was here, I'll go."_

End Flashback.

He cracked a smile remembering how freaked out Summer got when Kirsten walked in on them and how embarrassed she was.

Mid thought he turned around and sped towards her house. She really needed to know that no matter what he would always be there.

* * *

He arrived at her house. He got out of the car and knocked on her door. No answer. He rang the doorbell frantically. Still no answer. He started pounding on the door, yelling her name. Then someone answered the door…Marissa. 

"Ryan, what are you doing here?" she asked

"I need to talk to Summer. Right now," he demanded.

"She's in her room. She's crying hysterically about some guy she was dating. I don't know, apparently he broke her heart. Hey you and Summer were hanging out a lot, do you know who it is?" She asked, but off the look that was on Ryan's face she figured it out.

"Oh my god! It's you! You're the guy that broke her heart. How could you do this? Why didn't you tell me…" she trailed off pissed.

"'Rissa, who's at the door?" Came Summer's shaky voice, clearly she had really been crying.

"How could you not of told me that you were dating Ryan? How? I really want to know." She was pissed!

"What? How do you know." Summer asked until she saw the figure at the door…Ryan. "Ryan! What are you doing here? You can't be here." Summer said letting more tears fall down her cheeks.

"I need to talk to you. This can't end, okay it can't. I won't let it." Ryan tried.

"No Ryan, it has to be. Seth is here, okay, he's back. What are we going to do, sneak around. God, every one knows. Sandy, Kirsten, everyone at school, now Marissa. How are we going to manage that. He'll find out Ryan, and he'll hate you. I can't let that happen," Summer explained, doing a poor job convincing herself, let alone Ryan that she doesn't want to do this anymore.

"Summer, it's not. It can't be. I love you okay. It's not over. It won't be. Screw Seth he'll find out, yea eventually. I don't care if he hates me. I LOVE YOU! That's all that matters. We're together and that's all that matters," Ryan almost cried himself. "Where did Marissa go?"

"What are you talking about? She was right here?" Summer states, clearly confused.

"Summer, I want you to be my girlfriend. I want to be able to show you off to the world. But if you don't, then tell me. Tell me now, so I don't go around chasing after you like Seth does. But before you tell me that, I want to ask you a question. Did you love me this Summer at all, or was I your rebound guy?"

"Ryan…"

"No Summer, answer the question, did you really love me?"

"…yes…yes, I really loved you," She said in the weakest voice, cause of the crying.

"Then why don't you want to be together? Because you still have feelings for Seth?

"No, Ryan, I don't. I just don't want to hurt him more than he hurt me. Ryan this will devastate him. Don't you see that?" Summer tried again. She doesn't want to spare his feelings.

"Ryan…please don't hate me, but I can't do this anymore," She said weakly.

"Fine, I'll leave you alone," he said turning and walking down the stairs and out of her house.

"No Ryan, I didn't mean that. I want to be with you, just don't hurt Seth, okay," she said basking in the love she had for Ryan.

"Okay…" he trailed off, running up the stairs to kiss her. She shrieked, when he picked her up. Soon the kiss turned more passionate. He took her upstairs, and made her sure that nothing was going to happen to them. That they'd stay that way forever, little did they know…

* * *

A pounding on a door. 

"Seth Cohen, get your ass down here, we have a major problem." Marissa yelled.

"Marissa? Are you drunk? What major problem do we have?" Seth asked, couldn't miss the fact that he had just been woken up.

"It seems, the people we love most, don't love us back. They love each other," Marissa snidely answers.

"What, are you talking about Ryan and Summer?" Seth replied, not understanding at all.

"Sorry I had to tell you this, and they couldn't. While you were away and I was away, it seems that our former loves, decided to love each other. Seth, Ryan and Summer have been dating, the whole Summer we were away," she tried to say without thinking that Ryan was gone.

"No they haven't, Ryan was in Chino."

"Yea he came back early. Seth you're not going to get Summer back. She's 'in love' with someone else."

Seth at that moment looked like he was going to pass out. Summer was with Ryan? That couldn't be. Summer Loved Ryan? He was going to puck.

* * *

AN: any ideas here people. That was really weird. I updated twice in two days. That's never happened. Okay so now that Seth is back and knows along with Marissa, what should I do? I'm running out of ideas. 


	6. Chapter 6

The Summer-Chapter 6

I know big surprise isn't it…. I thought that I wouldn't be writing this anymore…but when I found out I was in a C2, I was really surprised and then I read some more of the reviews and I felt the need to do another chapter…. BUT…now if I continue this, YOU, the readers need to review so it gives me the motivation to write…. and now on with the story…

Disclaimer…I own nothing…. although it would be nice if I had an Adam Brody and a Ben McKenzie of my own….

* * *

After Ryan and Summer's passionate love making they were laying in bed, dosing off, talking to each other…

"Ryan what are we going to do about Seth? He needs to know, you know," Summer said while wrapped up in his embrace.

"Don't worry about Seth, I'll take care of it," he said and slowly drifted off to dreamland along with her.

Little did they know that in a distant, for off, undisclosed location, two shady figures were plotting…plotting to take over the world…no, just end a relationship that wasn't supposed to exist in the first place…**Dun Dun Dun**….

"What are we going to do? We can't let them continue this madness. This is insane for them to be together. We love them, they are supposed to love us, not each other," on said, starting to get really pissed off with the couple.

"How can we do this? Trick them into believing the other is cheating on them? No that won't work, they're too damn smart, especially Ryan, with all the smart classes he takes. And Summer's not going to fall for that; she's too sneaky herself. How can we pull this off? Think, G-D dammit, THINK!" the other rambles on.

"Calm down, giving yourself a ulcer won't help any. We have to think of a plan. One that works you idiot," they say as they see the other trying to start speaking their own plan.

"I know, if we use a plan that doesn't work, it'll backfire in our faces…that's why I have this genius plan that only I would come up with, because it's so genius-y that I would only be able to think it."

"Will you shut up already? What is your genius plan then, genius?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

"If we're going to do this together, don't you think that I should know the plan?"

"Right, you should know what we're going to do. This is what we're going to do…"

* * *

The next morning…

Ryan was the first to wake. It seemed like he was awake for hours while he was watching Summer sleep…she looks so peaceful, I don't want to wake her up…he leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. She shifts a little, and then snuggles into him more. He needed to get up to go to the bathroom, so he moves her a little, trying not to wake her. She snuggles into the warmth he left behind.

When he exits the bathroom, and walks over to the bed…he sees that she's starting to wake up, and feeling the empty space that he left.

"Hey, good morning. How'd you sleep?" Ryan asked her, gently pushing her hair back behind her ear.

"Good. You were there, how do you think I slept?" she asked giddily, thinking about the night before.

"That's good. I have to go back to the Cohen's now. I don't want to get in trouble with them for staying out all night. Plus, I have to take care of Seth," He said while putting on his jeans and shirt.

Summer got out of bed and tried to stop him. "No, come back to bed with me. The Cohen's should have figured it out and you can talk to Seth later. I want you right now. Stay, please?"

"As much as I would love to stay in bed with you all day, I can't. I need to take care of Seth sooner than later, so we can be together, without worrying about either of the two. Summer, you have to know that I want to be with you, I do, but I need to this now. Okay, I'll call you later?" He said.

"I understand. Take care of it, cause I want to be with you too. Call me," she said understandingly.

"I love you," Ryan said, kissing her.

"I love you, too" she responded. And she watched him walk out of her room. She ran to the window to watch him leave. She opened and screamed 'I love you' out of it. He just smiled back.

* * *

Okay that's it for now…don't want to spoil the goodness of this chapter. Now REVIEW, I want this story to continue and I need the motivation. Press the pretty purple button, you know you wanna. How's that for peer-pressure. Later… 


	7. Chapter 7

The Summer- chapter 7

Disclaimer: read the first chapter…I don't feel like typing it again….

A/N: I got some good reviews….there weren't as many as I would've liked but, what can I do…

* * *

It was about 9am when Ryan got home. The Cohen's were in the kitchen, eating their bagels and drinking their coffee.

"Sandy, look at that, he's just getting home now. He can't keep doing this; it's not a very good thing. What kind of parents are we if we let this happen. He can't stay out all night," Kirsten observed.

Ryan then walked into the house, looking for some breakfast.

"Good morning guys," he said as if he didn't just come home.

"Sandy, you talk to him," she whispered, "I'm going to go get ready for work," she announced, leaving the room.

"Ryan, I know you and Summer are, um, are, you know, um, doing what you do. But, we think that maybe you shouldn't be staying out all night and coming home at 9 in the morning. Maybe you should just not do it for awhile, you know, just date, don't do…that," Sandy said, clearly uncomfortable with the situation.

"Oh, sorry, I won't, I didn't mean to cause problems. Are you okay, you look a little pale," Ryan apologized back, "you don't have to worry, my mom gave me the speech when I was 10 cause if she didn't do it then, then I would never have gotten it, you know with my dad gone and all."

"oh, right, of cause you got the speech, I wasn't even thinking of that. I'm though, just a tinny bit uncomfortable with this. I'm going to go check on Seth. I'll see you later." Sandy said, and scurried out of the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, upstairs, Seth was just sneaking into his window, when he tripped and fell through it.

"Ow, damn that hurt," Seth complained. The there was a knock at the door. "Oh, shit, um, hold on a minute, wait, one second, I'm coming, hold on, don't open that door," he said frantically trying to make it look like he just woke up, taking off his shirt and pants, leaving him in boxers and an undershirt. (AN: just drooling thinking about it) "Come in."

"hey, kid, when did you get home, it must have been pretty late," Sandy asked, "you weren't here when I checked before I went to sleep at 12."

Busted "oh, yea, I was with Marissa, she needed help with something," Seth explained trying not to sound too guilty.

"Oh, that's nice, I'm glad you are hanging out with her more, now that Jimmy's gone and all, she needs friends that she can trust," Sandy said, "okay, I'm going to go see if your mother need's help."

* * *

Downstairs, Ryan was just finishing his breakfast, when his phone rang.

"Hello?" Ryan asked, "hey, no I'm fine, yea last night was great, yea, I can meet you later, no it's fine, I kind of got a talk from Sandy, no it's okay, you don't have to explain anything to them, Summer, stop, I'll call you later, I gotta go, Seth's coming, yea I will, okay I love you too, okay, bye," he said hanging up the phone.

Seth's POV

So he loves her, crap, this might be harder than I thought, damn. I've gotta go call Marissa, and let her know this is going to be difficult, and we're going to have to bring out the big guns. I don't care how they feel about each other, they don't belong together, Ryan belongs to Marissa, and Summer belongs to me. Okay, me, not Ryan, not Mr. I brood 24/7, I don't brood, I make pleasant conversation, what does he do, nothing, he sits there and broods, Jackass….

Regular POV

"Hey Ryan, where were you last night, didn't see you come home," Seth asked, clearly knowing where he was.

"Nowhere, I was just out, look there's something I have to talk to you about, it's really important, and it can't wait much longer," Ryan explains, "I'm becoming really good friends with…"

"let me guess Ryan, Summer? I heard your little phone conversation, I know that you're dating, and that you Love her," he spits out, venomously.

"you heard that? Seth I'm sorry, okay, you were gone, she was lonely, we became friends, and then things just happened…I'm sorry if it hurts," Ryan tried to explain.

"No Ryan, you were supposed to be in Chino with your kid, what happened there, did you realize that Summer was alone, since I was gone, and that it was the perfect time to make your move. You know what, you're not my brother, you're not even my friend, and I can't stand you anymore."

"You know what Seth, I don't want to be your brother, you know how touchy that subject is with me, and you know that, you want to know why I came back Seth, do you. Because Theresa had a miscarriage, and she died, okay, she's gone, and I couldn't stay there anymore, so I came back. I came back and my friend was gone, you were gone Seth and all you left was a note, you were nothing anymore, nothing. Summer saw me hurting and I saw her, we were both hurt Seth, both of us, we started hanging out, and things escalated, but I take it you didn't find out from the phone conversation did you, Marissa told you didn't she? Didn't she Seth" Ryan screamed.

"Yea," Seth Said weakly and in shock.

"You know what, I don't even want to be here anymore, maybe this way, you can actually be a family again, god knows, I don't want any part of it anymore," Ryan said, walking out of the kitchen, into the pool house, packing some stuff, and taking off in the car, while Seth stood there in shock.

Sandy and Kirsten both came downstairs, just barely missing all the action.

"Seth, what's wrong honey, where's Ryan? I thought maybe we could all do something today, you know, like actually be a family…Seth are you okay?" Kirsten wondered.

"He's gone…" Seth trailed off, collapsing onto the floor, "I drove him away."

Kirsten and Sandy just stood there, too shocked to say anything, but both knew, why Seth was saying what he was…Summer.

* * *

Knock, knock

The door open's…

"Hey, can I come in. I have nowhere else to go," Ryan said, very unlike himself.

"Yeah sure, you want to tell me what happened?" The person asked.

"not right now, I just want to sleep some more, I really didn't get much last night."

"yea, lets go, it's going to be okay Ryan, you believe that right," they explained.

"Right now, I don't know what to believe Summer," Ryan said, falling to the ground behind the door.

* * *

AN: Okay how was that…I know there wasn't much Ry/Su action, but I'll get there…I don't really remember what I did with Theresa, so I just said that, that happened,

Now, since you all love me, so much, go and press that pretty purple button that says 'GO' cause you all know that you want to review it.


	8. Chapter 8

The Summer-chapter 8

Disclaimer: Same as before…I own nothing…as much as I would like to own an Adam and a Ben…

AN: I got a pretty good response from the last chapter…Also, I'm a tad bit bored…Being home alone isn't all it's cracked up to be…

* * *

"Ryan, I know that you're upset, but you have to talk to me eventually. Tell me what happened, okay, please, I love you, I can't stand to see you hurt," Summer said trying to get something out of him.

But Ryan wasn't talking; literally, you would think the he was mute. He just sat there, on the floor, staring off into space.

Summer kneeled in front of him. "Ryan, come on, Ryan, please. Please Ryan."

"I can't go back there. I can't look at him, I can't look at them, I'm not part of their family, and I'm nothing. You were so much better without me. Why did you have to fall for me, I'm screwed up, I will never be okay," Ryan whispered, rocking back and forth.

"Ryan, no, okay, no. I was never better without you, never. Don't say things like that. Why can't you go back there? What happened with S..." she was cut off.

"Don't say his name; I don't want to hear it."

"Ryan, you have to tell me what happened," Summer said, trying to get it out of him again.

"I can't tell you Summer, I can't okay, just leave it alone," Ryan explained trying to get her off of his back.

She can't know. Seth is the only one that I told, and I didn't even want to tell him. No one was supposed to know. It was supposed to be a secret, why did I tell him. Now the blabbermouth is going to tell Sandy and Kirsten, and not to mention Marissa. This is never going to work, I have to get out of here.

"I have to go Summer. I can't stay here, I shouldn't have come here." Ryan said, getting up to leave.

"Ryan what are you talking about. Of course you should've come here. Hello, see me standing here, hi, I'm your girlfriend, you love me, remember," she said, trying, but failing miserably at making him smile.

"No Summer, I meant, I shouldn't have come here, Newport Beach, here. I shouldn't of come back, I should've just stayed there, and dealt with it, it's now going to haunt me for the rest of my life, and it won't go away…Why won't it go away, just GO AWAY ALREADY," he screamed, scarring Summer, causing her to jump.

"Ryan, what do you want to go away, tell me, you'll never get past it if you keep it to yourself. That's what I'm here for Ryan, to help you. Tell me what you want to go away," Summer said, not letting his outburst to get to her.

"SUMMER, LEAVE IT ALONE, I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE. I CAN'T. JUST LEAVE IT ALONE. I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE. IT'S OVER, OKAY, I'M DONE," He yelled, taking off, out of the house and into the car, sitting there in the driveway. Leaving Summer, staring in shock, tears dripping down her face. If he had been there, he would have seen her, seen her crying, and see her fall to the floor, collapsing in tears. He would have heard her say that she would love him forever.

* * *

At the Cohen mansion…

"Seth Ezekiel, what do you mean you drove him away?" Kirsten asked, slightly peeved.

"I was mad, he has Summer now, and I love her, and I yelled, and I didn't know that they loved each other. I blew up at him, and he did the same, telling me stuff about why they were together and why he was back here. I didn't know that Theresa had a miscarriage, and died. He's gone and I don't know where he is. I have to go talk to Marissa," Seth said in a rush to go find his phone.

"What does Marissa have to do with anything, do you think that he went there? Wait, what do you mean miscarriage and died, Seth, where did you hear this, Ryan said that the baby wasn't his, and that he didn't belong there. Seth, did Ryan tell you this, did he tell you what happened," Sandy tried even more frantic, trying to find his 'son'. "Seth, get back here, Seth," he tried running after him, but Seth was gone and in his room, door locked and all.

Ring, Ring…

"Hello? Oh hey Seth, what's up?" Marissa asked.

"I'm calling off the plan, I can't do it, Ryan left, my parent's are trying to look for him now," Seth explained.

"WHAT? Seth, what are you talking about, we decided that we were going to do this no matter what, you can't back out of this Seth, you can't, I won't let you," Said Marissa, getting really annoyed.

"Marissa, you can do it yourself if you want, I don't care, I'm done," he said hanging up on her.

Ring Ring

Seth picked up his ringing cell phone, checking the Caller ID…it was Marissa. He pressed the reject button.

It rang again, and again, and again. Seth just gave up not answering it, leaving the room.

* * *

Downstairs…

"Seth, we're going to go to Summer's house, to see if he's there, in case he calls, stay here," Sandy explained, while he and Kirsten run out the door to the car.

"Sure, because you know, he's going to want to talk to me," Seth said, collapsing on the couch, deciding to spend his time watching TV.

* * *

"Sandy, we have to find him, imagine what he's going through, imagine the pain that he is feeling," Kirsten said, worried.

"We'll find him, don't worry."

As they pull up to Summer's house, they notice the car in the driveway.

"Sandy, that's it, that's the car, he's here. Stop the car."

Kirsten got to the car and looked inside, and there he was, sitting there, staring out of the front windshield, not moving.

"I'm going to go check in with Summer, stay here with him, okay Sandy,"

"Yeah," he said distracted by the way Ryan looked.

* * *

Kirsten, walked up the stairs, turned the corner, and found Summer's door, after looking in all the others.

As she opened the door, she wasn't expecting to see what she saw.

"Summer, where are you…Summer, SUMMER…"She screamed…

* * *

AN: That's it for now…how was that drama for you…don't worry, it will be alright in the end. How much of a cliffhanger was that…until I write more…there you go…

Now review. If you don't, I'll…I don't know what I would do, probably never write again, I don't know…just REVIEW…


	9. Chapter 9

The Summer-chap. 9

Disclaimer: nothing, okay, I own nothing…are you happy? …

AN: Thanks for the reviews, I got 6 in just 12 hours, it feels so good to be loved…

DSmooth321: Ryan didn't run away…he realized what he did, and couldn't move, that's why they found him in the car, he's not running away, not like Seth…just wanted to make that clear. Ryan will not be running away, I will not have it…

* * *

"Summer, Summer, are you okay? Come, on Summer, answer me," Kirsten tried panicked, while Summer just sat there. If you had just walked in the room, like Kirsten, you would think that she was catatonic. "Summer, come on, look at me, it's okay, we found him, he's going to be fine, Summer you have to pay attention to me," she tried once more, "Sandy, come up here, help me with Summer, something's wrong, she's not moving," she yelled out the window of Summer's room.

"What's wrong with her, do you want me to leave him here, what if he takes off," Sandy said, worrying about his 'son'.

"Look at him, he's just staring out the window, if he goes anywhere it won't be for awhile, she's just sitting here Sandy, she won't move, or talk, she's just crying, tears are dripping out of her eyes. Please I'm really worried about her," Kirsten said, walking back over to her, getting on her knees, trying to comfort her.

Sandy came upstairs, and into her room. "Can you pick her up, I don't want to leave her alone," Kirsten asked. "Summer, you're going to come stay with us, is that okay," Kirsten asked her.

All Summer could do was let a small nod answer.

"Yea, it's fine, let's get here into the car," Sandy said, lifting her up, putting one arm under her knees and one under her back, and carrying her down the stairs. He put her in the Range Rover back seat, and buckled her up. "You take her back, I'll try to get Ryan in the passenger's side and drive him home, okay? I'll see you in a few," he said, and kissed his wife.

She pulled away from the curb and took off towards home. Sandy went back over to Ryan.

* * *

"Hey, Ryan, do you think you could talk to me, tell me what's wrong. Come on buddy, the least is you could move over so I can take you back home," Sandy said, trying to convince him to do it.

"I can't go back there, I can't, I don't belong, I hurt too many people. I hurt you and Kirsten, not to mention Seth and Marissa, and then I hurt Summer. Oh, G-D Summer, I have to go talk to her, I, I need to see her, I can't believe I did that, oh no," Ryan whispered, getting louder, to a normal talking voice, while he tried to scramble out of the car to go see if Summer was okay.

"Ryan, RYAN," he said, trying to get his attention, "Kirsten is taking her back to the house, she's going to be fine. What do you mean you hurt her, how could you do that, you love her so much, I don't know how you could even imagine hurting her," Sandy said, trying to figure out what's going on.

"I said things, things that I shouldn't of said, bad things. Sandy, I lied when I told you why I was back," Ryan said, still avoiding eye contact.

"I know, Ryan, but that's okay, I could tell something was off when you came back, why did you come back Ryan? It's okay, you can tell me, I won't tell anyone else, I swear," Sandy tried.

"I came back, cause I couldn't stay there anymore. My life was different, I didn't belong there anymore, I belonged here," Ryan said, "Also, cause Theresa lost the baby, and died from the loss a blood. The doctors couldn't stop it, they couldn't help her."

"Ryan, why didn't you just say so."

"I couldn't deal with it. I thought that if I told you something else, then it wouldn't matter, that it would be gone. But I was wrong, and I lied and it was bad, and I shouldn't of done it."

"Ryan I can understand that, I can understand you wanting to push the pain away, but lying about it won't help, you know that no matter what you have to speak the truth. Now let's get you home, okay?"

"Okay, but Seth, he hates me."

"He doesn't hate you, he was upset that you had Summer and he couldn't do anything about it. He's actually, worried about you," Sandy told him.

"Sandy, can we go home now?" Ryan asked.

"Sure, son, let's go home. And, please, no more running off. And also, please, no more sleepovers with Summer. What would the newpsies say if they found out about that, what kind of parent's do you think we are?" Sandy said in joking manner.

Ryan, for the first time that day, let out a smile, and laughed, "Okay Sandy, I won't don't worry. Wouldn't want those newpsies spreading those lies."

* * *

At Casa de Cohen…

"Seth can you help me please?" Kirsten said, struggling to get Summer in the house, considering that she fell asleep halfway to the house.

"Mom, what are you doing, why are you trying to carry Summer," and then it hit him, "Summer, oh my god, is she okay," he asked taking her from his mom.

"She's going to be fine. I found her like this in her room."

"Did you find Ryan?" Seth asked, taking Summer to the guest room to put her in the bed, so she can sleep more comfortably

"Yea, your father should be coming with him soon," she replied following him to the room.

"We're back," Sandy said, walking through the already wide open front door.

"Oh, thank god," Kirsten proclaimed, proceeding to hug Ryan with all her might. "Don't you dare do that again."

"Don't worry, I'm not allowed," he said, "I've already been promised not too."

"It's good to have you back, Ry," Seth said, coming into view.

"Thanks Seth, but I've only been gone for a couple hours; I didn't really get that far. I'm sorry about earlier though, I didn't mean to react like that."

"It's okay, I overreacted too. I'm okay with you and Summer, really I think I am, it's just that she was my first real love, and I didn't like seeing her with you."

"Seth, you have every right to be mad, I basically took your girlfriend, and it's okay, and I'm sorry that I didn't tell you myself and that you had to hear it from Marissa, I wanted to be the one to tell you."

"oh, that reminds me, you might want to steer clear of her for awhile."

"Why?"

"She might have this idea in her head, and I don't know where it would come from. If you think about it, it's kinda crazy. She wants to break you guys up. Like I said, crazy, crazy idea, I don't know how she comes up with half the stuff that she does. I don't, she's just…" he was cut off.

"Crazy, Seth, thanks, I know where she got the idea, you're not really good at hiding stuff. And it's okay, I completely understand that you would want us broken up. But so you know. It's not going to happen."

"Yea I know," Seth replied.

"Ryan?" a small voice asked from behind Seth.

Everyone turned to see Summer, a very pale Summer, but Summer all the same.

"I'm going to go upstairs to look at the thing, you know, and um, Seth, Sandy, could you help me?" Kirsten asked.

"Thing, what thing?" Seth asked, receiving a nudge, "ohhhhh, that thing, sure," he said, running up the stairs with his parents.

"Wow, they never really were that subtle," he said with a smile, which changed instantly when he faced Summer. "Summer, I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you. I was mad, and Seth just made me burst, and I came to you, and then I got mad at you and I shouldn't have, and I'm sorry."

"Ryan, what happened, why did you do that, why did you say those things. You hurt me, you hurt me really bad," she asked, with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Summer," he said, hugging her, trying to console her, "I didn't mean what I said, I love you, okay, I do, I really, really love you, and I never meant lose words. I don't know what I would do without you," he said, taking hold of her face, "do you understand, I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you. Never, I love you too much."

All she could do was nod, the tears were now flowing and she couldn't speak it was too much.

"Are we okay?"

"Y-yea," she said, choking on a sob.

"Good, I don't know what I would do without you,"

"I know something I could do with you," she said, the tears had stopped and now she had a mischievous grin on her face.

"Oh, really, and what is that," he said, grinning along.

"This," she said, grabbing him and pulling him for a kiss. Which naturally, developed into more, and they wound up in the pool house, horizontal on the bed.

* * *

"Sandy I thought you told them that they couldn't do that anymore," Kirsten said, with a little annoyance in her voice.

"Kirsten, I did, just let them do this right now, and tomorrow, the rule with begin. They just got back together."

"Fine, so what's for dinner?"

* * *

And that's it folks, for that chapter. Some of you just had a mild heartattake didn't you, thinking that this would be the last chapter…told you all would be well…I will probably finish this with the next chapter…maybe 2 more…I can't forget about the drama with Marissa…but that won't last very long, I'm thinking of shipping her to some institution, cause I can't stand her.

Now press that pretty purple button, with the word Go on it, cause I want reviews…


	10. Chapter 10

The Summer-chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing, okay, nothing, and it would be awesome if I could…

AN: Thank you guys for all your reviews, and I think that I will have more than just 2 more chapters…I've decided to draw out the Marissa drama, to make this story longer so I wouldn't have to start another story. So here you go….

* * *

At Cassa de Cohen…

Ryan walks into the kitchen to get some dinner. Only dinner was about 2 hours ago.

See, Ryan and Summer, spent the past 2 and a half hours, talking, cuddling, making out…you know, what couples do when they're in love. They even did the unmentionable a couple times, if you know what I mean.

While in the kitchen, Ryan was looking through the fridge, when there was a sudden bang.

BANG

What the hell was that…as the Cohen's come downstairs, in a panic, all tired with sleep…. oh yea, it's about 11:30 at night…

"Okay, what was that, I was trying to get my beauty sleep," Seth said, in a girly voice, trying to be funny, but failing miserably.

"Seth, be quiet, you're not a girl. And what do you think we're trying to do," Kirsten said.

Bang

"That sounded like it was coming from the front door," Sandy said.

"Well open it and find out. I wanna know if I'm going to be killed in my sleep or not," Seth responded.

"Seth you're not going to be killed in your sleep, so just be quiet."

"Hey, you never know, it could be some kind of ax murderer."

"Seth, I don't think that they bang on your door, I think they just break in," Ryan responded.

Sandy opens the door,

"Hey, what are you doing here, at 11:30 at night?" Sandy asked the guest.

"Hey, Mr. Cohen, I'm just here to see Seth."

"Okay, Seth it's for you."

"What, who is it…" Seth responds, getting to the door, and seeing whom it was.

"SETH, WHY THE HELL AREN'T YOU ANSWERING YOUR PHONE. I've been trying to call you all day."

"One, outside," Seth said, pushing her outside, "Two, be quiet, people are trying to sleep you know. And three, I already told you, I'm out, I'm done, and I'm not going to help you break them up. They are happy, so leave them alone."

"No, Seth, you said you would help, you promised to help me take them down. You are not going to back out now, I don't care if they're happy, I'm not, so…" Marissa, tried to reason.

"Are you dense. Do you hear yourself speak? Not everything in this goddamn place is about your happiness. Get off your fucking high horse, and deal with reality. They are happy, okay, sure I may not be, but I don't really matter in this situation, so deal with it…They are happy, and in their relationship, we don't matter, so move on, Marissa, he's not going to come running to save you, he's not, so just go away and deal with it. I have nothing more to say to you. If you continue this, I don't think I can be your friend, so don't talk to me," and with that, he walked into his house and slammed the door behind him.

Marissa POV

No, okay Seth, no. They aren't happy, and they aren't in love. I'm going to make sure of that. I belong with Ryan, not that bitch, yea that's right, Summer's a bitch, and I don't like her anymore. Friends wouldn't steal each other's boyfriends. They don't belong together, I don't care

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the house…

"Who was at the door Sandy?" Kirsten asked.

"Marissa, I don't know why she would be here at this time of night, but it was her," Sandy told his wife.

"Marissa? Shit, I have to got deal with this," Ryan said, getting off his stool and trying to get to the front door.

But Sandy stopped him, "I think that Seth can take care of this. Hey, where's Summer, I thought she was here."

"She's in the pool house, sleeping. Oh, crap, I was getting food, to eat, cause we hadn't eaten. Sorry, I'm going to grab that and get back there, before she thinks something's wrong." And with that, Ryan went the fridge, grabbed a couple bottles of water and some left over Thai food to heat up in the microwave.

* * *

Meanwhile in the pool house…

Summer stirred from sleep, waking up.

"Ryan…"she asked in a sleep drenched voice.

Getting up, she put on her clothes, and went to find him in the house. As she stepped out of the door, she heard people talking. She went to see who it was.

She then heard the front door slam, and then she looked out. There was Marissa.

"Marissa, what are you doing here?" she asked, whispering, still kind of tired.

"Nothing, I was just leaving," she answered in a bitter tone.

"Seth told us what you're trying to do, and it's not going to work Marissa. I hope you know that. We're happy, Marissa and we're in love, and you're not going to change that. Get it through your head," Summer told her.

"You know what Summer, I don't care if you're happy. I'm not, maybe that's not what matters but I'm not. I want Ryan, and I will have Ryan. I'm in love with Ryan, Summer, and I know that he loves me," Marissa bit back.

"Marissa, god, pay fucking attention, cause I'll say this once. Ryan, loves me. He doesn't love you anymore. AndI love him, deal with it, leave us alone, and go away, if you can't deal, cause we're not breaking up anytime soon," she said, walking away.

* * *

Summer, was walking back to the house, to get to the pool house, when Ryan was walking out of the house, doing the same.

"Hey, where are you coming from," Ryan asked.

"Oh, just another pleasant conversation with Marissa. So what did you get for us to eat?" she asked a smile on her face, as they walked into the pool house.

"Oh, you know, the usual," he said, holding up the leftovers.

"Oh, Thai, I love Thai," she said

"More than you love me," Ryan asked back

"Hmmm, that's a tough one. Let me think, Thai food, Ryan, Thai food, Ryan?" she said, weighing her options, with a large smile on her face.

"Oh, I see how it is, what do I have to do to convince you, that you love me more than you love Thai food."

"I can think of something, I think that you could too," she said grinning more than before.

"I can too." And with that, he leaned over and kissed her sweetly on the mouth. Which, of course, led to more, as he moved over her, to have her lay down on the bed underneath her. "I don't think we're eating Thai tonight."

* * *

So how was that…again, as I said before, I'm not going to end it there, I want this story to be longer, so I'll draw out the Marissa drama a little more. It should be fun…I'm gonna make her get sent away…whether to a different school, or to a facility I don't know yet…

Now review, cause you really want this story to continue…I know you do…


	11. Chapter 11

The Summer-chapter 11

Disclaimer…what do you think…do you think that I own anything…I don't…

Thanks for all your reviews…I said that I wasn't ending it there…I like making Marissa mentally unstable…it's kinda fun…try it sometime…just kidding…

* * *

Ryan and Summer were happy.

No scratch that. They were happily in love. And nothing could change that. Absolutely nothing.

"Hi," Summer said with a cheesy grin on her face, "I missed you."

"Hi back," Ryan said, trying to hide his cheesy grin, which really wasn't working, " it's been less than 12 hours since I've seen you, but I missed you too," he said, leaning down to kiss her.

"Not here," Summer said, backing away.

"Why not, Summer, what, now we can't even kiss in public," he said, kind of getting pissed off that he couldn't kiss her, after not seeing her, for all of about 9 hours.

"I don't want to at school yet, I want them to accept us before we start groping at each others lockers, okay?"

"Summer, we've been 'dating' for about a month now, I think they can handle us kissing."

"Okay, fine we can kiss, but no immense PDA, I don't like people staring at me, it's quite annoying and disturbing," she said, very seriously.

"Summer," he said, while trying not to laugh at what she just said, "you're Summer Roberts, you thrive being the center of attention, or pretty close to it."

"Hey, I am NOT the center of attention. I'm not like Marissa with her need to be Ms. Spotlight. I do not go around doing absurd things, to get attention either. If you're not careful, we won't be doing any of that other stuff, if you know what I mean," she yet again in a very serious tone.

"Hey, you can not threaten me like that, I'm a guy Summer, okay. I was just kidding about you being the center of attention. We all know who that is," he said to her, looking down the hall, seeing Ms. Spotlight herself, stumbling down the hall. Yea that's right, stumbling. Looks like someone had a little too much something last night, or was that this morning.

"RYAN, hey buddy, what's up, how are you, good, that's good, I'm good too, really, REALLY good," she said, almost falling over.

"Marissa, are you seriously drunk, come on, just get over it already," he said, trying to push her away.

"Aren't you going to save me? You're always the one to do that."

"I can't save you from yourself, you can go and do that one. Come on Summer, let's get you to Math," he said, walking away, grabbing Summer's hand.

"Hey, Ryan, come back here, we're not done," she said, trying to catch up with him, only to have her feet slide right under her, causing her to fall down.

"No you listen Marissa, we are done, it's out there already, and everyone gets it. Now all you have to do, is get it too," he told her, bending down and making sure she understood. All Marissa could do was watch, as the once love of her life, walked away, with her one time, best friend.

She was struggling to get up, and once she did, she leaned against the lockers, hoping that they would give some kind of support, when someone walked up to her, leaned into her ear and said,

"Just get over it already, it's over, it's gone, and it's not coming back. Just accept it and move on, I did."

"Really, you've moved on, how have you moved on Seth. Huh? How? I don't see you with anybody. I don't see you, doing this thing called 'moving on.'"

"Yea, well at least I'm not almost passed out drunk at school," he replied, walking down the same hall as Ryan and Summer did before, walking, yet again, away from her.

* * *

After School

After learning of Marissa Cooper's suspension from school, according to the dean she was, 'intoxicated on school grounds, and that is just unacceptable.' Intoxicated wasn't the right word. How about passed out in the boy's bathroom drunk. Yea, boys, seems like she couldn't even make it to the girl's. How sad is that. Ryan and Summer were sitting on the couch in the living room, next to Seth. They weren't exactly enjoying themselves either.

"I know that neither one of you is responsible, but learn from it. Never, ever, drink or be drunk on school grounds. If either one of us has to go through that, we will kill you, slowly and painfully," Kirsten forced, trying to get it through their heads, not everything that Marissa does is cool.

"Mom, stop worrying. We're not Marissa. Have I mentioned lately how insane she is? She's been trying to convince me that Ry and Sum aren't good for each other, and that they shouldn't be together. And then she comes up with these weird, cracked out plans to break them up. She like wants to dr…" Seth rambled on, until he realized what he was going to say, "heh, I'll be up in my room," he said, and almost ran up the stairs.

"Seth, get back here, what were you going to say," Kirsten asks, as both Sandy and Kirsten go after him.

"Well, now that we now what she was going to do, it made that easier," Summer said.

"Makes what easier?" Ryan said, just out of a little clueless ness.

"All we have to do now, is avoid her when she has either drinks or food around us. I mean, she wants to drug us, and then do whatever she can to break us up."

"Let's not worry about Marissa. We have this couch to ourselves. I mean, they're all upstairs, and we're here alone. Maybe we should go to the pool…"

"Ryan, we can't do that. Remember, we'll get in trouble, and I don't want to do that. And plus I should get home, it's Thursday, you know what that means."

"Ah, yes. Homework, and then the valley, how could I forget. Hey, maybe I could come over and you know, watch it with you."

"Ryan, please, I want to watch the valley, not have to wonder what's happening, while you do that."

"Hey, I watch the valley with you. You do remember the beginning of the year don't you, we used to watch it in the pool house."

"Yes, I do remember that, and I also remembering missing half of it, cause we were making out."

"Summer, please, it gets me away from this," Ryan actually pleaded.

Summer was about to give in when a voice came from the stairs, "Ryan, you are not going anywhere tonight. Tonight we are going to be a family. We are going to eat dinner, and then spend the night as a family, doing what families do best."

And then Ryan heard another voice, "yea, dad, and what is that, watch 7th Heaven, cause you know, watching that, actually makes me appreciate my family more, knowing that I'm not part of that one. Cause that family is one f'ed up family."

"Seth, shut up," Ryan said.

"Hey, don't get mad at me that you can't make out with your girlfriend."

"Seth, just be quiet please?" his mother asked.

"Okay, well I'm gonna go, I have to do homework," Summer said, getting up. "I'll see you tomorrow Seth," she said walking to the door.

"I'll walk you out," Ryan said, getting up and walking with her.

* * *

Outside

"You know you could've said something back there," Ryan said.

"Really?" she asked, and then noticed the look he gave her. "You're right I could've, but this way, tomorrow at school, I can hear all about this from Cohen, and have tons of fun, making you squirm," she said, trying to keep a straight face.

"You're only doing this so you can make fun of me tomorrow. That's just mean Summer," he said, baking her up against the driver's side of her car.

"Ryan, no, hey, we can't do this not now," she said angling her head, to let him trail kisses down the side of her neck.

"I, don't, see you, stopping, me" he said kissing her neck in between each word.

"Ryan," she said as her voice caught in her throat. And with that, he captured her mouth with his. Deepening the kiss, he moved his head, to get better access, to open his mouth and hers too. Pushing her further back against the car, trying desperately to get closer, he knocked the car, setting off the car alarm. Causing them both to jump apart, and eventually they started laughing hysterically.

"Hmm, I should really go, you have family night," she said failing miserably to not laugh.

"Will you stop with that already, I know," Ryan said, getting slightly ticked at the fact that he is stuck in the house tonight, while instead he could be making out, and possibly be doing more with his girlfriend.

"Call me later, I promise I won't make fun. I just want to hear your voice before I sleep," Summer said, both of them getting closer again.

"I'll call you," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing her lightly on the mouth.

"I love you," she said, kissing him.

"I love you too," he said hugging her, good bye.

"Bye," she said getting in her car.

"Bye, I'll see you tomorrow, and I'll talk to you later,"

"Kay," she said, driving away.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside…

"How long does it take to say good bye," Sandy wondered.

"Dad, you're talking about Ryan and Summer. Please, it takes about 10 minutes for them to just say good-bye to each other in the hall, going to class. It could take them an hour outside, if not longer," Seth rambled.

"Seth, you're not helping."

"Sorry," he said, as the front door closed. "Finally."

"Seth."

"Sorry," he said again, " Let's get this family crap over with. Oh, did I just say that out loud, huh," he said, sheepishly.

All Sandy could do was shake his head.

"So do these things require real home cooked meals, or just our version of them, cause I really don't want mom to cook, this could turn into the Cohen massacre if that happens."

"Seth really, could you just close your mouth, and not speak for the rest of the night," Kirsten asked.

"Yea, but if he did that, tonight would be really lacking in the entertainment part," Ryan responded.

"Well, at least someone thinks I'm funny," Seth thanked Ryan.

"I never said that," Ryan laughed.

This was going to be one hell of a night.

* * *

Okay, that's it for now. Marissa will get crazier, but I don't know how this will turn out. It seemed like I was forcing things to happen. I'll try to update some more soon. But life is hectic, and school isn't making it easier.

And it's my birthday tomorrow, Sunday, can't wait for that.

Well, please review, cause I love it when I get feedback.


	12. Chapter 12

The Summer-chapter 12

Disclaimer…I own nothing…it all belongs to Josh Schwartz…

Thanks for all the reviews…I know it's been awhile since I've updated…nothing could really come to mind…any way…here we go…

* * *

Cohen Mansion…pool house…nighttime…

"Hey," Ryan greeted, "I was going to call you earlier, but we were cut off from the outside of this house."

"It's okay, I'm glad you called me now," Summer responded, "I have news, really, really funny, and gossipy news."

"You do remember that it's me you're talking to. Ryan, your boyfriend, the one who doesn't really care about gossip."

"Oh, you'll care about this. Guess what Marissa's done now?"

"You really think I care about this. It's Marissa I could care less," he said, kind of disgusted.

"Ryan, I'm trying to tell you a story, that will make you laugh hysterically, and you're not helping."

"Sorry, please continue," he said, cracking a smile.

"Okay, so, I heard that her mom caught her trying to sneak out of her house," she began.

"I don't see how this is funny."

"Will you stop interrupting me, I haven't even gotten to the good part. Okay, so she was trying to sneak out, her mom walked into her room, she not only was drunk, she was high. Her mom freaked, and called the cops on her. I don't know why, but the cops came, and took her downtown, or wherever they take you when they want to 'talk.'"

"You're kidding me, Marissa got arrested for trying to sneak out of her house," he said, "Summer, your story telling skills, are really starting to suck."

"Okay, still not done here, and your not being a very good boyfriend. Can I please continue?" Summer asked.

"Go on, I've got all night," Ryan replied.

"The cops found other drugs in her purse. The kind one would use to drug someone into something. (AN: I don't know what anyone would use, I was thinking GHB, but I then couldn't remember.) She has to stay over night. Could you see Marissa Cooper in jail? I think that is the most hilarious thing ever."

"Summer, she was your best friend."

"Yea, so, she tried to ruin my life, along with yours, and I care about you and love you, and don't want to see that happen."

"Aww, Summer, I love and care about you too."

"Ryan, shut up, don't you think that's the slightest bit funny. Marissa in Jail?"

"No Summer, I think it's sad."

"O-Kay, anyway, are we still on for tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yea, we go to school, comeback, do some H-work, and then hit that party. It should be fun."

"Kay, well I'm gonna hit the sack, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, I love you," Ryan said, "sleep well."

"I love you, too. Bye." And with that, she hung up.

Ryan's POV.

How can Marissa do that? I hope someone can knock some sense into her. Why do I even care? That ship sailed a long time ago

* * *

Regular POV…

Next Morning at school

"So, I guess she was let go," Summer said, looking down the hall, seeing Marissa walk in the entrance, "and I thought they'd keep her for some kind of observation."

"Summer you do realize she wasn't really arrested, they just had questions. We don't even know the whole story," Seth said.

"Why are you defending her? She's trying to ruin our lives," Summer reasoned.

"No Summer, she's trying to ruin your and Ryan's lives. Not mine," Seth bit back.

"Guys, please, we never going to know the real story, so let's just drop it," Ryan tried to reason.

"Ryan, why don't you care? The one person that's trying to ruin this relationship, and you're just okay with it."

"Summer I'm not okay with it. I'm not, but we don't know the whole story. We don't know if she was even arrested. Now can we drop it, I have to get to class."

"Yea, sure, I'll go with you," Summer said, feeling like something wasn't right.

"No it's fine, go to your class, I'll see you at lunch," Ryan said walking towards his class.

"Ryan, wait. What's wrong, why are you acting like this. What did I do?"

"Summer, you didn't do anything. I'm just not in a really good mood. I didn't get much sleep," Ryan said, but he was somewhat distracted.

"What, why didn't you sleep?"

"No reason. Look can we talk, later. I really should get to class."

"Yea, come over before the party, we can talk then," Summer said.

"Kay, I love you," he said, kissing her.

"You too," Summer responded, but couldn't help but think something was wrong.

* * *

Summer's room…later that day

Summer's POV

Okay, so Ryan's coming over, and we're going to talk. And then we're going to this party. Your classic Newport party…hmmm, I wonder if someone's going to OD on drugs…it wouldn't be the same if something didn't happen. Back to Ryan…what to wear, what to wear? That doesn't matter, he doesn't care what you look like, well he cares, but not like that…DING DONG…oh crap, he's here…

"Hey, I was just getting ready. I didn't think you were going to be here for awhile," she explained, as to why she was in a robe.

"Hey, it's not like I'm complaining. I just wanted to clear the air. I'm sorry for how I acted, there was something on my mind, and I wasn't acting like I should've," Ryan said, hugging Summer, apologizing for everything.

"It's okay, It's just I want to know these things. If we're doing this, we have to be able to tell each other everything, and I mean everything. Starting with, why you couldn't sleep last night."

"It's just that after you hung up telling me that story about Marissa, I couldn't stop thinking about…"

"…her. It's okay Ryan, just tell me. You couldn't stop thinking about her. Even after all this she's still on your mind."

"Summer, no, that's not what I'm saying. I couldn't help but think that I was to blame for everything that she's done. I feel like I've caused her insanity," Ryan tried to reason.

"Ryan, you didn't do anything. You have to stop blaming yourself, and start letting Marissa handle her own problems. Now I have to get ready for this party," Summer told him.

"Okay, fine, but can I watch?"

"Eww. Ryan, not something you should've shared."

"Oh, come on, you know you want to," Ryan said, launching forward to tickle her.

"No, Ryan, stop, I have to get ready," she said, trying to wiggle out of his arms, laughing hysterically.

"Kiss me and then I'll stop," "NO," "Kiss me and then I'll stop," he said tickling her more.

"Fine, fine, I give," she said leaning up to peck him on the mouth. But someone else had other ideas. Ryan taking his chance deepened the kiss. Seeing that Summer was responding picked her up and carried her to her room, not breaking the kiss at all.

* * *

At the Party…that Ryan and Summer were supposed to be at an hour ago…

"Seth, SETH, hey, how's it going," Someone slurred into his ear.

"WHAT, I've had enough drunken people talk to me, what do you w-" he said, turning around, stopping when he saw Marissa, "Marissa, what do you want?" he deadpanned, not really caring what she had to say.

"Where's your girlfriend, oh wait I meant Ryan's girlfriend, and where is Ryan?"

"I don't know Marissa, but if I did, I still wouldn't tell you. And will you just leave it alone already. Yes, Summer dumped me when I left, Summer hooked up with Ryan, it hurt me, more than one could imagine. But Marissa, they're in love, so please, once and for all, LEAVE IT ALONE. No one around here takes you seriously enough, you're just drunk Marissa cooper. Oh yea, I meant to ask you, how was JAIL?" he said, and walked away, finally having enough with Marissa.

"Seth, Seth, get your ass back here. I am not taking this anymore, I'm not a drunk, and people care, I'm Marissa Cooper, I'm the most popular girl in this fucked up school, you'll see," and with that, she stormed off, in search of another drink.

* * *

Off in some other location at the Party…

"Seth, hey, sorry we're late. We got a little held up," Ryan explained as they found Seth.

"No problem man, you missed Marissa," he said.

"What did we miss, did she make a complete fool out of herself yet?" Summer said, mocking Marissa.

"No, not yet, but I think that coming pretty soon," he said, as she saw her gulping down another drink.

At that same time, Marissa saw them, and thought Showtime

Marissa got another drink, this time not for her, opened her purse, took out a little vial, and poured it into the drink. Stirred it up a little, and started walking over to Summer, with Summer's in right hand, and hers in left.

"Summer, hey, I thought you could use a drink, since I saw, you didn't have one yet," Marissa, tried so desperately not to slur her words.

"Thanks Marissa, as long as its 1 part alcohol and not 4," she said taking the drink in the left hand.

"Don't worry, I made it just for you," she said concentrating on something else, that she forgot that, that was her drink. And she walked away, sipping on hers.

Summer then walked over to the sink, and dumped the drink down. "I don't want to know what was in that," she said, pouring her own drink, in her own glass.

All of a sudden, there was a loud shriek…

Everyone jumped, the music stopped, and everyone rushed to see where it came from…including Ryan.

"Oh my God, Ryan, what happened, who was it."

No response

"Ryan, Ryan, come on buddy, what is it," Seth asked finally looking over his shoulder, seeing Marissa Cooper, laying on the dining room floor, passed out cold.

"Ryan, it's her fault, come on, we have to go, someone called an ambulance, she'll be fine," Seth said, trying to pull Ryan with him, but Ryan wasn't moving. Instead, Ryan lunged for Marissa, starting to do everything that he could for her.

All Seth could do was stand by and watch, when Summer came up to him, "Seth where's Ryan, what happened."

All Seth could do was point to where he was, and when Summer looked, all she could do was start to cry. "Seth, why is he helping her, after everything she's done, he's helping her," Summer chocked out, "Seth, I think he still loves her," she said, burying her face in his shoulder.

"Summer you know that's not true, he loves you, he's just trying to help her," he said comforting her.

"Seth, I'm going to go with them to the hospital, I need to make sure she's alright," Ryan said coming up to them, "Tell Sandy and Kirsten. I'll be home in the morning."

"Ryan, what are you talking about," Summer asked, feeling as though he had no idea she was there, "you can't go."

"Summer, I'm sorry but I have to," he said, hugging her, "I'll call you when I can. Seth can you make sure she gets home okay?" and with one final kiss on the check, he was gone.

"Seth, please take me home, now," Summer said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Yea, let's go," Seth said, hugging her to his chest, and walking her towards the car.

* * *

Hospital…a couple of hours later...

Ryan was sitting by Marissa's bed, thinking about things, and drifting off to sleep, when he heard a soft moan come from the bed. He shot up.

"Hey, how ya feeling?" he asked her, grabbing her hand.

"Like something was forced down my throat, and emptied my stomach. Ryan, why are you here?" She asked, not even remotely beating around the bush.

"I was worried about you, is that okay?"

"Yea, it's fine, but you're the last person I thought would be here. I was more expecting my mother, who would then kill me, or try to send me to some institution, like always."

"Now that you mention it," he said.

"Mention, what?" she asked.

"Marissa, you need help. And I know that's not what you want to hear, but you do, and you know it. You can't keep doing this to yourself, you can't keep drinking and doing drugs because you didn't get what you want. Not all the attention has to be on you."

"I haven't been doing this to get your attention, or anyone else's for that matter," she said, fooling herself.

"Really, you haven't, you knew that if you did something, something stupid, I would be at your side, trying to fix it, you knew that. And you went and did something stupid, and here I am Marissa, but this time, I'm not taking the blame for your stupid mistakes, you are, and you're dealing with the consequences. You've already been put in a program, one in San Diego. Where you are going to get better, and live there, until you are. You will have no contact with anyone from here, except your mother, who will be there with you. You have no say in this, you screwed up, and you're dealing," he explained to her.

"That's funny Ryan, really funny, cause you think that after I leave, and disappear, that everything will go back to the way it was during the summer. You're wrong, cause I guarantee you, that Summer right now, is crying her eyes out, cause she thinks you still love me. Did you even see her before you left the party? Did you see her when you told her what you were doing? My plan worked Ryan, right now, Summer is thinking of ways to dump your ass. Now who's screwed?"

"What are you talking about, I told her I would call her tomorrow, cause I was going to make sure that you were okay, she understood. Cause that's where you're wrong Marissa, I knew you were going to do something stupid, ever since Seth told us your little plan. And when you gave Summer her drink, I knew you forgot which one was yours, and Summer took yours, dumped it down the drain, and I knew you would drink that one, and do something bad, I didn't know it was overdose, but in that general area. All Summer did, was put on an act, and Seth went along. So if anyone's screwed Marissa, it's you," and with that he walked out, knowing that it was the last time he would see Marissa Cooper, cause in the morning, she was leaving and never coming back.

* * *

Okay, that was that…one more chapter…cause I have to make it look like Ryan and Summer are okay…

I didn't know how one's stomach was pumped, cause I've never experienced it, and know no one that has…also…finally got rid of the bitch, I mean Marissa…how was that…I was going to end it sooner, but I thought you'd want to know what happened at the party…I don't know why I had Marissa arrested by her own mom, it was kinda lame, but needed to show her stupidity. Anyway…

Leave your comments, and reviews…thanks a bunch, and love you all…


	13. Chapter 13

The Summer- chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the show whatsoever…and I'm sad…this is my last one… tear

AN: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and read this fic…with the added pressures of school and life this is the last chapter. I love you all…and really appreciate what you've done…and it sounds like I'm going away…and dying, but I'm not…just don't have all the time in the world…I'll probably start another fic, but updates won't be so often, but it will be for One Tree Hill…

* * *

On with the story…

Summer House- the night of the party…

"What should we do? Should we call him, make sure that everything worked?" Seth asked, somewhat in a tizzy.

"No, we wait for him to call us, I think, I don't know. I'm worried, maybe he wasn't acting, maybe he does still care about her," Summer pondered, starting to cry again, only this time, real tears.

"Summer we went over this already. He LOVES you, he wouldn't do anything to hurt you, you know that, and you have to believe that. You do trust him, don't you?"

"Of course I do, why the hell wouldn't I?" she asked, now getting defensive and angry.

"Well, for one, you wouldn't be acting like this, you would be calm, and not trying to go all rage blackout on me."

"Seth, you're not funny."

"Really? I think I am."

DING DONG

"I'll go get it," Seth volunteered.

"No It's okay, I got it," Summer said, getting up and going to the front door, and opening it. Almost shocked to see who it was.

"Hey, I though you were going to call, you said you were going to call. What happened?"

"I thought I should come over, make sure everything was alright, I didn't want you to think something else."

"Ryan, it's okay, we're okay. Are you okay?" Summer asked, starting to get emotional again.

"Hey, I'm fine," he said hugging her, "don't cry. Baby, don't cry, everything's fine now."

"I know, it's just, I didn't think this was going to happen, I thought that this year was going to be amazing. We'd all hang out, and have fun, but now my best friend, or former best friend is going to some clinic somewhere. She is going somewhere right?"

"Yea, she's gone in the morning, her mom made all the arrangements. It looks like Newport is going to be rid of both drama queens, even though Julie is the most amusing."

"Her mom's leaving too?"

"Yea, Julie's going with her, it looks like the Coopers are digging their claws in San Diego. Although, I don't know she's going to do that. Her life is here."

"Aww, Ryan, you big softy, thinking about stuff like that."

"You didn't hear it from me," he said trying not to ruin his rep as the bad boy from Chino.

"Come on, Seth's probably doing something stupid in the living room, maybe we can make fun of that," she said, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"I guess it's just the three of us now," Ryan said, walking into the room, arms wrapped around Summer.

"Hey, instead of the Fantastic Four, we can be the Three Amigos!" Seth said, a little to excitingly.

"Seth, NO," Ryan said.

"Fine, what ever. Do what you want."

And they spent the whole night fooling around. Enjoying the fact that maybe life was going to be a little less dramatic from now on.

They all fell asleep, Seth on the floor, in what appears to be the fetal position, and Ryan and Summer on the couch, wrapped in each other's arms. It was now 8:00 am, and there was a sudden knock on the front door, which then turned into the doorbell ringing.

DING DONG

All starting to wake up, except Seth, who was knocked out cold on the floor, still in the fetal position.

"Who the hell could that be," Ryan asked groggily.

"I don't know, but I want them to go away," Summer said, trying to fall back asleep, tucked into Ryan.

"Summer, answer the door."

"I don't wanna," she said in her best childish voice.

"Come on, let's go, we'll answer it together."

"Fine, only if you carry me, I'm too tired to walk."

"Geez, you're one grumpy person in the morning." And with that, Ryan picked her up, piggyback style, as she wrapped her legs around his waist. When they reached the door, Ryan had almost dropped her twice, and they were laughing hysterically. Ryan reached for the doorknob and opened the door, after unlocking it of course. Shocked to see who was behind it. They both stopped laughing and Ryan dropped Summer at once, who landed on her feet, also in shock.

"What are you doing here?" Ryan asked, just a little too pissed off.

"I just came to apologize, I shouldn't have acted that way, and I'm sorry."

"You can't just come here, expecting for everything to be okay, after what you did. You tried to ruin our lives Marissa, I'm sorry, but I can't forgive you," Summer said, not able to take any more bull shit from her.

"I understand you're mad at me, G-D, I'm mad at me. Summer, you were my best friend, you still are, when I get back from San Diego, when I'm all better, do you think that maybe we could try and be friends again. Please? I don't think I could function with out you."

"You should've thought of that before you tried to ruin my life, and his life. You screwed up Marissa, I see you're dealing with it, but I've accepted that you'll never be the way you were. I don't think I could trust you anymore," Summer said, yet again, starting to cry, "I'm sorry, I can't." And with that, she ran up to her room.

"Ryan, please?" Marissa begged him.

"Sorry, but too much has happened. I hope you get better, but please don't come back for us. Just stay there, don't come back." And with that, he shut the door, closing it on the chapter of his life he spent with her. He went upstairs, and went to Summer's room, opening the door to that life.

"Hey, she's gone now," he said, but seeing as she was still crying, "Summer, It's okay, why are you still crying?"

"I don't know. I don't know why I'm wasting my time on her, but she was my best friend. Since like, birth, and I don't know what to do without her."

"Hey, there's always Anna, I'm sure she can be a friend."

"Anna? She moved back to Pittsburgh, how am I going to be friends with her?"

"Easy, she moved back. Or at least that's what Seth told me like 2 days ago."

"She's back? Really? Oh my god, that's so cool," Summer exclaimed, cheering right up.

"I knew that would do the trick. Come on, I saw Seth sleeping in a very funny position. Let's go take some photos and use them as blackmail when we need."

"Yea, that should be fun," she said, getting up, grabbing Ryan's hand, and her camera, and running downstairs hurrying so that Seth doesn't wake up.

About an hour later…

Both Ryan and Summer were sitting on the couch, still waiting for Seth to wake up.

"Oh, come on, how long does he sleep for. We've been up for like 2 hours now, and he's still in the same position," Summer complained.

"Yes, but if you wake him up, it won't be quiet anymore, you'll have Seth, the one who doesn't know when to shut up."

"I don't care, I'm kicking him," she said, kicking him quite hard, almost too hard, "okay, now we run," she said, grabbing Ryan's hand and hurrying to the kitchen to pretend like they were doing something.

Then Seth walked in.

"Morning, did someone just step on me?" he asked, wondering why his side hurt like hell, and why he was awake.

Summer was struggling keeping a straight face, and soon burst out laughing.

"What, you weren't waking up. I had to do something, you were pissing me off."

"Well have you ever heard of shaking someone, you don't have to step on them."

"Sorry. Anyway, Ryan told me that Anna was back; we should totally hang out with her. I mean we are her friends, and I know you like her."

"Summer, I knew the second you knew she was back you'd be trying something."

"What? Don't deny it Cohen, I know you do. That's why I called her, and she's coming over in like 10 minutes," she said nonchalantly.

"What, when did you call her, you were sitting next to me, the entire time," Ryan cut in.

"Ok fine, I didn't call her, but I tested her."

"That's what you were doing with your phone," he said, suddenly understanding.

"Uh huh."

"Look at you, you little matchmaker," he said to her, kissing her on the nose.

DING DONG

"I've had enough with doors today, Seth you can get that," Summer said, plopping herself on one of the island's chairs.

"Are you kidding me, I have to go make sure my jew-fro's in place," Seth said, running off to the bathroom.

"Oh, yea, cause he doesn't like her," Summer mumbled.

"I'll go get the door," Ryan grumbled.

"Thanks," she said, pecking him on the lips.

* * *

At the Door…

"Hey," Anna said, hugging Ryan, "I didn't know that you would be here."

"Apparently Seth hasn't filled you in," Ryan replied, hugging her hello.

"Fill me in on what, exactly?"

"You want the long version or the short, and let me tell you, the long, is really, really long," he said, exaggerating.

"I think I'll take the short," she said.

"Sure, just come with me."

"O-Kay," she said suspiciously.

As they walked into the kitchen, Seth was sitting down, drinking his coffee, and Summer was refilling her mug.

"Hey, look who I found at the door," Ryan said,

"ANNA!" Summer screeched.

"Hey, Summer. Hey Seth," she said, giving each of them a hug. "So Ryan, that story."

"Oh yea," and then he kissed Summer right on the mouth. And all Anna could do was stare.

"You okay there?" Seth asked.

"I-I'm just…when did this happen. What happened to Marissa? I'm so confused right now, it's not even funny."

"Well Theresa got pregnant, lost the baby, died, I came back, Seth had left on his adventure of the high seas, Marissa was somewhere with her dad, me and Summer started hanging out. One thing led to another, and here we are. Marissa's gone, yet again, this time in rehab. Seth is trying to be okay with this, and you being here, to make us the fantastic four again."

"You guys want me to be a member of your little group. That's so cool. I have to say, I never thought this day would happen," Anna replied, hugging them all.

"And they were, yet again, fantastic."

And they went on, being fantastic. Seth eventually, after long waited time, asked Anna to be his girlfriend. She of course said yes. The four eventually graduated from high school. Marissa never returned, finding out that there was more to life than Newport. Ryan and Summer, still together, attending college, enjoying what life threw them. Seth and Anna, are both at Stanford, Seth doing what he can to keep that Cohen magic alive. But only time could tell what would happen for the fantastic four, not everyone lives happily ever after. Come on, they're only 18…only time will tell…

* * *

How was that…I'm sad that this is the last chapter, but it took me like a year to get here…

Well I have to say thank you to all of my reviewers, you are amazing, and you gave me the inspiration to continue this…

I hope you all liked the end, and there might be a sequel. I haven't decided yet, if there was, you'll have to wait a long time…anywho…for now…

GOOD BYE…


End file.
